


King's Tomb

by Isilloth



Series: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019 [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Karasan saw many funeral, but never a one of the king.





	King's Tomb

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MeM bingo prompt N42  
> "gravedigger" - card "All Ocs all the time"

Karasan had seen many funerals. Though he was a gravedigger, he never saw such a big burial. But also he never saw the burial of the king. Ar-Gimilzôr’s was bigger than any ceremony the king participated in life. Karasan heard, from his father and father of his father that king’s funeral was so big since the time of Ar-Adûnakhôr. The king was buried with a great treasure like if he was able to take it all to the afterlife. Thousands and thousands of chest full of treasure was taken to the tomb, hundreds of women cried to mourn the king.


End file.
